


Mutual Appeal

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg are suffering some problems in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ. (Running until 7th March 2015.)
> 
> I used the prompt: _John Watson/Greg Lestrade; they both have a uniform kink_  
>   
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

“Such a shame you and Greg are having problems,” said Mrs. Hudson. She passed one of the mugs to John and joined him at the table. “I thought you had so much in common.”

“We do,” said John. He took a sip of his tea and set it down. “Rugby, crime…” He gave a rueful smile. “A liking for uniforms…”

Mrs. Hudson looked a little flustered. “Well,” she said, “that is a lucky coincidence for the two of you.”

“Not really.” John sighed and picked up his tea again. “Turns out we’ve both been having an affair with the postman.”


End file.
